Not AllThere
by Mishano
Summary: Well, lookey-here, a new student at Hogwarts! And in Slytherin, whod've guess? but... what's wrong with her? in Draco's POV
1. Chapter 1

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 1_

"Cheer up Draco, even Snape looks more alive then you!" Oh, my poor, poor, perfectly shaped ears rang in pain as Pansy's voice shrilled next to them.

I didn't bother looking up to see whether her statement was accurate or not, all I was concerned with was the pounding headache she was making worse with ever second her whiney voice filled my head.

The first day of term was always like this for me; annoying and bothersome. The long ride on the Hogwarts Express tended to give me a headache, but whether it was caused by the screeching of tracks or everyone who decided to join me babbling on about their summer I couldn't decide and after a few years I decided it was both.

So now, after all the first years had been accepted into whatever house would take them, my headache slowly-but-surely started to fade away as I nursed my empty stomach with the glorious cooking that always just kinda popped up infront of us every year.

The golden chicken tasted good enough that my headache had been reduced to a dull throb, but even all the marvelous food couldn't hold my attention for long, and my greenish-grey eyes that girls so longingly looked into began to wander around the centuries-old hall where so many people still dined and probably would continue to for more centuries to come.

After giving my usual glare to Potter and his friends, whom all returned my glare, I noticed that McGonagall and Dumbledore were whispering to each other, at first I thought that they had finally gotten together and were acting like some of the children they were supposed to be teaching not to whisper to each other like that, but the looks on their faces made it seem as though something was wrong; both looked worried.

It was about this time that I noticed the sorting hat was still up in front of Dumbledore, which intrigued me, seeing as they usually removed it after the first years had already been sorted. Now that my attention was focused on more then the food in front of me I realised that I was not the only one who was wondering as to why it was still there; I could hear many whispers around me more-or-less around the same topic.

Turning my gaze back to the front I saw McGonagall and Dumbledore nod to each other before the elderly witch stood from her seat, rounded the head table, and began her way down the center of the hall, almost every head turning to see her walk by.

The doors that lead to the Great Hall were closed this year, I never did understand why they never just chose one way to leave it, they always seemed to want to vary it; this year closed, last year open, etc…

When she had reached the doors, the whole hall had gone silent, probably thinking the same thing I was, what was she doing?

She pulled one of the doors open and was about to step out, but instead she yelped in surprise; she had almost run into a girl who had been standing right outside the door, and by the looks of it, had been standing there, still and silent, for over an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 2_

"Oh good grief! You nearly scared me out of my skin m'dear, why haven't you come sooner?" That was the first thing that left McGonagall's lips when she saw the girl there, and every word echoed throughout the hall as everyone, including myself, listened in, seeing as we were curious.

The girl, who I had a clear view of from my position, tilted her head slightly downwards, but looked straight at McGonagall, so she was looking out of the corner of her eyes, which I couldn't under why she would do that, but oh well, I've seen crazier.

Most people would wonder why my eyesight was so good, but it just was, I could see clear across the hall and notice a fly there, and I never questioned it, but mostly because I didn't care to.

The girl, who looked about my age, spoke slowly and slightly slurred, almost like she was drunked, but her almost complete stillness proved against it.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I had trouble finding my way here, and once I was here, I didn't know if I was s'possed to come in or not."

"So you were just going to wait out here? In the Hall?" The girl nodded her head quickly, which surprised me, seeing as she was so frozen before.

"While everyone else was feasting?" Again she shook her head, but stopped as quickly as she started, and just stared at McGonagall's shoulder before speaking again. "I didn't know if I was s'possed to come in, and I didn't want to disturb no one, and I didn't want to get in trouble. I thought 'bout knockin' but I didn't want to disturb no one so I just stood here and waited."

The elderly witch looked amazed and confused at the same time, but she shook her head and motioned for the girl to follow her, which she did, but in the strangest was I've ever seen.

She walked with a limp, putting most of her weight on her left leg, she didn't look straight up at the ceiling, but rather had her head leaned against her right shoulder so it was parrallel with the floor, but had it tilted so her nose pointed upward. Her entire stance looked painful, and for a moment I was reminded of Looney Lovegood, but even she didn't do _this_.

When McGonagall lifted up the hat from the stool it seemed that everyone in the hall went "Oh…" as we all realized at once why it was still there, there was still someone left to sort.

I almost felt sorry for the Hufflepuffs, they always get the strange ones, but even _this one_ was a little to…well…kuu-kuu… You could almost see the little bird popping out of a door on her head as the clock struck. Only the gears were broken…

"SLYTHERIN!!!"

_WHAT?!_

I thought my thought's sounded amplified, but a lot of people said it, the Hufflepuffs especially, they had all been preparing themselves for another Luna.

But sure enough, the hat had spoken, and the girl stood up as it and the stool were taken away, but instead of walking over to the Slytherin table, she just stood there, looking at all the tables.

McGonagall was about to sit back in her seat when she realized the girl was still in the same place.

"My dear, you're supposed to go sit with your house now."

The girl turned around completely to look at the professer, so now I could only see her back, but once again, the entire room was silent, this girl was confusing a lot of people.

"My 'house' ma'am?"

"Yes, your house, the one the sorting hat said."

"What did the sorting hat say?"

By this time I honestly didn't know if she was trying to be annoying, or if she was just dumb.

"Slytherin m'dear."

"Oh."

She turned back around, her long light blonde hair swishing around her as she did so. She took another glance around the room, walked forward two steps, and then stopped again.

McGonagall, who was about to turn to her now desert-filled plate, looked back up, her visage tinted with a bit of annoyance.

"A problem dear?"

Fully turning once again, though I don't see why she can't just turn her head, she was doing it just fine before, she spoke again.

"Which one is Slytherin?"

The hall was suddenly filled with whispers, no one had ever not known what the Slytherin table would look like, even if someone didn't have knowledge of the houses, the name would surely be assosiated with a snake, just like the one adorning the banner above the table, right underneath the bold silver SLYTHERIN.

The snake, and the name was above only one table. Only one. Both the NAME and a snake! Whispers around me were almost the same as my thoughts, that this girl is just trying to be annoying, is stupid, or is illiterate.

A look of obvious confusion was painted across her face, but it dissapeared after Dumbledore whispered something into her ear, after that she nodded and pointed towards the table I was sitting at.


	3. Chapter 3

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 3_

"Oh, _that's_ Slytherin…" I heard her mumble it in a tone that sounded either like she didn't care or didn't realize she said it before she stumbled down the 3 steps and towards the table, sitting at the emptiest part.

A few more seconds of silence followed, but slowly conversations began to build up again, and in a few minutes everyone was going on like nothing weird had ever happened. However, even though everyone was talking normally, my ears still caught hold of some of my fellow Slytherins talking about the new girl in none-to-nice ways.

Pansy, in all her ear-shattering glory, decided it was time to push our newest Slytherin and see what reactions she got from her.

"Hey. Hey! Hey, you, new girl!" She continued on, but realizing that the blonde-haired girl wasn't going to respond, she grabbed a cookie and chunked it, hitting the girl in the neck, finally causing her to look around and notice Pansy trying to get her attention.

"Hey, what's your name _girl_?"

It was times like this when I would always wonder what happened between our ancestors that made females hate each other so.

"No, my name is not 'girl'. I'll tell you my real name if you tell me yours."

Pansy, and her, oh what-do-you-call-them group? Gang? Click? Click, yeah I think that's it. Pansy and her clique of girls got up and stop on the side of the table I was on, placing them opposite of the girl.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson. So who're you?"

She said that name with such authority and pride I wanted to hit her, I was surprised the new girl didn't.

"Ok, hello Pansy, I'm Lin." She jabbed her hand out in a way to 'shake hands' as most muggle men do, Pansy and her clique just laughed at her.

"Lin? Lin, Lin, Lin! She belongs in a bin! Oh, Lin, Lin, Lin, where's your rubbish bin!" How they came up with a rhyme that clever I'll never know…

"Lin! Lin what? Don't you have a last name? Maybe we could call you 'Bin' instead of Lin, cause that's where your name belongs, in a rubbish bin!"

"I don't get it"

"You don't get it?!" Pansy and her gang laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world, which was quite quickly bringing back my headache in full force.

"Yeah, I don't get it. Is it supposed to be funny? Or mean? Either way it's quite pathetic. What a shame, you looked like a smart girl for a moment, guess I was wrong…"

Go Lin.

With that final word she got up and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Pansy, along with most of the Slytherin table, speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 4_

The hall was quiet. It usually was, now that everyone had eaten their share and was ready for their beds which waited so eagerly for them in whatever common room they went to.

These were the thoughts going through my mind as I left the Slytherin table, which, in Slytherin terms, was at a really early time. I was actually the 3rd earliest to leave, 2nd being Lin, and 1st being the prefect.

Slytherins always stay later then the rest to 'show off' how long they can stay up, that or they want to do 'mean' things to the younger kids *cough cough lame retarded cough stupid things that cough they cough cough think is mean but cough is really cough just stupid in cough every way cough and form cough cough cough cough*

Who decided how to spell 'cough'? It just amazes me to think of how 'cough' is spelled, just amazing…

Anywho, I decided that I had enough of a headache to last me through the night, so I called it in early, making a lame excuse about partying the night before which of course, they all believed.

I had just taken the first turn beyond the Great Hall's doors when I saw Lin leaning against the wall near one of the torches that served as the only means of light during the night-time hours.

Deciding that she had confused me enough already, I approached her, similarly to how I would approach an animal, and began talking to her.

"Lin?" She slowly glanced up, then her head followed; she moved as if she wasn't sure she was being spoken to or not.

"Yes, sir?" Sir? Why did she call me sir? I don't look _old_ do I?

"Well, erm, why are you out here?"

"I don't know where to go…"

"You don't know where the common room is?"

"No."

"Oh, well, then… I'll… show you?"

She nodded and pushed herself off the wall.

I began walking towards the dungeons, looking back at her every once in a while to make sure she hadn't gotten lost or anything, during one of these glances I noticed she was limping pretty badly.

"Hey, Lin, is something wrong with your leg?"

She didn't answer, so I stopped walking, and she continued until she ran into me… and for a moment, I didn't even realize it, she hadn't put any force in it, almost like she was just being dragged around like a puppet.

She slowly lifted her face up, and a split second after we made eye contact she looked away and fell to the ground.

"Lin?!"

I didn't know her, but if she had gotten injured somehow and no one was around except me, things would look pretty bad…

I knelt down beside her and I could tell something was wrong, her legs were splayed at odd angles and she was breathing in hitches.

"Lin, Lin! Lin, are you okay, Lin?!"

As gently as I could I lifted her face up to look at her, and before she looked away I noticed her eyes were the strangest shade of blue-grey, they almost looked foggy.

"What's your name?"

The question took me back, but never-the-less I tried to be worried and answer at the same time.

"Draco, now are you all right?!"

"Draco… Draco… I'm fine Draco… fine, fine, fine…"

She said it slowly, and I thought she was about to pass out.

"Lin, your legs-!" "Are fine, Draco. Fine, fine, see Draco?" She feebly moved her legs in front of her, and rubbed her thighs absent-mindedly.

"Fine, fine. Sometimes I forget to use one, so it stops moving. Sometimes I forget, but they're fine, fine, fine, Draco, fine, fine."

She began to pat her knees to emphasize 'fine', and tried standing up, but her right leg wouldn't move, so in a flash I swept her up in my arms bridal-style, determined to not get expelled should anyone see us.

Once I had gotten into the common room I carefully put her on the shiny leather couch, and began to rub her right leg, checking for injuries.

"What are ya doin' Draco?"

"Checking your leg for injuries, you're not moving it."

"I told ya before, Draco, I forget to move it sometimes. You have pretty hair."

I stopped moving and just looked at her. That was the weirdest sentence I have ever heard in my entire life. She forgets how to move her limbs? I have pretty hair?

"Uh… thanks…? You have pretty hair too…"

"Thanks"

Realizing that I was more confused then I could handle, I gave her an excuse about sleeping and escaped to my bed in the boys' section. I would deal with her later.


	5. Chapter 5

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 5_

_Creak._

_ Creeeeeaaaak._

_ Creeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaak._

_ !_

_ CREAK CREAK CREAK CREAK!!!!_

_ CREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAK!!!_

_ !!!_

_ GOD DAMMIT DRACO WAKE UP!!!!!!_

"Huh?! What?"

I shot up in my bed, expecting to continue hearing that horrible creaking noise that had plagued my dreams, but instead I was just surrounded by peaceful silence, save for the breathing of everyone around me.

I was about to lay back down and go back to bed when I heard the subtle but still noticable tapping of footsteps.

By the way the moonlight shone in through the window my closest guess was that it was just past 3 am or so, and being such time, hearing someone walking around made me curious as to who it could be, and why they were up.

Determined to solve this mystery which had just lodged itself into my brain, I quietly pulled on thick socks to muffle my own steps before creeping out of the room as good as a pro stalker.

Why that thought decided to pop up I have no idea.

Lucky for me Slytherins are creepy people and as such, we need lots of large furniture to hide behind so when the time comes we can lurk out of the shadows where we've been hiding, thinking of a line to make everything much more dramatic then it actually is, and this was exactly the plan I had going through my head as I crouched behind a bookcase that no one actually used, moving a book aside to peer through.

As I looked through the dusty books I saw someone sitting in a Fedal position in front of the fire, and that person was… Lin. Somehow it wasn't that surprising, I had sort of guessed it was her, I just thought I could make the moment more dramatic, but we see how that worked out…

I was about to walk out with my line when I heard a door open, and entering with his large robes billowing around him in that way I could never figure out how he did, was Snape.

"Miss. Lin, mind telling me why you're up at such an early hour, when you as well as everyone else has classes tomorrow morning, or should I saw, later today?"

From my point I could see her roll her head on one of her knees to look up at Snape, which must've hurt her neck, he was almost towering over her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Snape, I didn't want to stay in the room."

"And… Why not?" He replied in his usual monotone voice which tended to put first years to sleep, which I always thought was a trap he set just so he could have a reason to hit children. I also had this theory that he stood over kids while they slept to give them nightmares then turns into a bat to escape but I haven't been able to prove it yet…

"Well…" Lin's voice snapped me out of my train of thought and brought me back to the present.

"Well?"

"The other girls said that they didn't want me there, that I was a disgrace, so I left, because I didn't want to bother anybody…"

I really couldn't believe this girl, 'I didn't want to bother anybody'? And she's in _Slytherin_? Since when do people in Slytherin care about anyone else?

"Well, Miss. Lin, why don't you… for now… stay in my bedroom?"

Keeping my self from jumping back and yelling 'who are you and what have you done with Snape?!' was probably the most trying thing that I have ever done in my life.

Once I regained a bit of my composure back I managed to catch a glimpse of Snape ushering the girl through a door in the back which I knew to be where he slept.

Realizing I gained nothing by staying in that spot I returned back to my bed with a bigger mystery then when I left it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 6_

She's doing it again.

She's mouthing words to something while swaying her head left and right so violently it seemed she'd end up like nearly headless Nick.

Sometimes she does that, why? I don't know. I don't know a lot about her, only that I've stopped trying to understand her.

For the past few months it's been the same, she'd do something crazy, like what she was currently doing, and then she'd disappear, then return only to go into Snape's personal chambers. Whether they were doing anything or not, I didn't know, but it was starting to annoy me that she somehow got special priveliges, I heard a lot of people complaining about how she'll be excused from class whenever there's something slightly difficult, and that she doesn't have to do any work.

Of course, I wouldn't know about this if it weren't for the rumors about her, seeing as the only class that I have with her is Potions, and she seems to do well in that, she tends to be good at following orders and instructions.

I finished my small eggs-and-bacon breakfast and, tearing my ears away from her abnormal behavior, headed towards my first class of the day.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Finnigan, but I'm not at liberty to discuss other students."

I had almost reached the wing of the school for my class when I had heard McGonagall nearly yell that, so, like the Slytherin I was, I decided to eavesdrop.

"But it's not fair!" "Life's not fair, Mr. Finnigan."

"No, this is just retarded! She shows up, without knowing what to do or where to go, without books, without parchment or quills, and even without a _wand_, and what do you people do?! Nothing!"

"I don't see your logic, Seamus, how would expelling Miss. Lin do you any good?"

"I just don't see why she's here!"

"You act like you're the first one to ask me to expel her, well I'm sorry, but you're not, and she won't be expelled just because it is your wish, now get to class before I give you a detention."

Seamus didn't seem happy at all, but he stomped away, and about this time Potter decided to stroll in.

"Professor McGonagall, could I ask you something about Lin?"

I heard an annoyed sigh that could have only been McGonagall before she started what sounded like something she's said a lot.

"I'm sorry, but I can not, and would not, expel Miss. Lin unless she has done something against school code."

"That's not what I was going to ask."

"Oh… then what is it Mr. Potter?"

"Well, I don't want to be rude, or mean, or anything like that, but… I was wondering… if… or what is wrong with her? I heard what Seamus said, and he does have a good point, she didn't come with anything, even a wand. Is she a squib? Or what? Whenever something happens, I see the teachers look at her with pity, even you. So, what's wrong with her?"

Please, oh please, McGonagall, answer him! Now I can finally know what's wrong with her.

"Potter… you must understand that Lin is a very rare case, and that we usually don't do what we're doing with her, so you must keep this information confidential."

"Oh, yes, professor, I won't tell anyone."

"Lin is a muggle."

A Muggle?!

"But, but professor!" I heard a shushing noise before Potter continued. "I thought muggles couldn't even _see_ Hogwarts let alone be accepted into it! Is she confunded? Is that what's wrong?"

Confunded? That would make sense…

"No, Potter, she was like that before she came here. You see Potter, Lin… Lin isn't all-there…"

" 'all-there' professor?"

"She can't understand things very well. She has problems staying focused, and she tends to daydream more then think."

"Well, why is she here then? Doesn't that mean she won't know to keep magic a secret? She might tell people about it!"

"No, Potter, that means she doesn't even understand that we're doing magic…"


	7. Chapter 7

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 7_

Without realizing it, I had started treating Lin like the teachers do, with pity.

Ever since overhearing McGonagall and Potter I didn't talk to her, or even go next to her, as if she were some diseased animal. I hadn't even realized I had been doing that until Pansy commented on one of my 'pity-gazes' or 'disgusted-sneer' as she called it, with her not being able to tell the difference.

All-too-soon fall's colors faded away until only everything dead was left behind, bringing the chill of snow that always comes to this region of Britain, but not the snow itself.

Then, finally, upon walking into the Great Hall and looking out one of it's windows, I saw the landscape completely white, with more little drifts still floating down lazily, in no hurry what-so-ever, answering my question of what had taken it so long to come.

My moment of peace was abruptly shattered as I heard the sound of sneering Slytherins beating on some poor kid; Pansy's voice was especially noticeable among them.

Shaking my head in disappointment, I was about to go sit at my usual spot at the Slytherin table, that was what I was going to do, but hearing their chant made me stop.

"_Lin, Lin, Belongs in a bin! Lin, Lin, where's your bin! Lin, Lin, belongs in a bin!_"

God dammit Pansy, you arrogant self centered-

ANYWAY, hearing that, my pity kicked in, poor girl, and I went to go help her, seeing as she couldn't help herself.

Rounding back out of the hall I followed the sound of jeering until I came upon a large group of students in a half-circle formation, but it wasn't just Slytherins, some students from the other houses had gathered to watch the commotion.

Walking around them I finally saw Lin, laying on the ground on her back, her face covered in blood and some on the floor around her, along with various sticks and stones that they had thrown at her.

Pansy was in front, her clique behind her, and other Slytherins nearby, still throwing some things, all jeering and sneering and everything mean; the other houses were just watching, most of them, however, looked disgusted, but whether it was from Lin or the Slytherins' behaviors I couldn't tell.

"Hey, Draco, finally going to join the fun? Come here, I have some more rocks, don't want to touch her, ya know!"

Finally, the excuse I've been waiting for.

I walked up to her, smiling, and she smiled with the joy of bullying in her eyes, obviously thinking that I was on her side. Ha. The idiot.

Once I got within reach she shoved a rock in my hand, which I dropped on purpose before slapping her right upside the face with what muggle teens these days would call my 'pimp' hand.

Everything went silent.

Pansy's face now had a bright red hand mark splashed across it, and she was still in shock from the action that she didn't even move as I went over, picked Lin up, and continued to the common room in the dungeons.

I gently lowered her to the couch before I immediately looked at her face, where all the blood was coming from.

"_Accio bowl! Accio towels! Aquarius!_" I filled the polished black bowl with water before heating it to a Luke-warm temperature.

"Why didn't you defend yourself? Run? Hide? Why didn't you do anything at all?!"

She looked at me with tired eyes, following my hands as they dipped one of the towels into the water, I had never learned any healing spells so I had to do anything about first-aid manually.

"Defend myself…? Why would I need to defend myself, Draco?"

I just looked at her incredulously, "Why? Why?! They were stoning you, that's why! They cut your face open!"

She slowly raised her fingers to her face, feeling over the large cut that ran across her left cheek. "Oh… I never… really… noticed it…"

I just shook my head as I gently, but firmly, pulled her hand away from her face and wiped both off with the towel until no blood remained.

"Draco?" "Hm?"

"Is something wrong? You seem… mad… or confused… or sad… I don't know…"

I sighed.

"I don't know either…"


	8. Chapter 8

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 8_

_You seem…mad…confused…sad… I don't know…_

_ I don't know either…_

_ Yes you do…_

_ No, I don't…_

_ Yes you do._

_ No. I. Don't._

_ Yes. You. Do._

_ NO I GODDAM DON'T!_

_ Fine, fine, you don't! Sheesh, can't take a joke…_

That really was the strangest dream I've had in a while, it always makes me think- God dammit my foots really f***ing hurts!

A sharp pain just kept jumping up from my foot and I just couldn't figure out why…

ANYWAY, it has been a week since the incident with the sticks and stones, though they didn't break bones, they had no mental effect on Lin… I REALLY can't rhyme to save my life…

And now the school day has ended, leaving me only with the long list of ingredients that I needed to get for Potions class the next day; I already had most of them, but I had run out of Wintergreen Berries, which, luckily, could be found where the forest meets the lake.

So, this was the reason I trudged through 3 feet high snow towards the edge of the forest on the other sides of the grounds, because for once in my life I wanted to not fail a class. And getting away from Pansy as she went on about how she was going to have an expensive Christmas had absolutely nothing to do with it, I just didn't want to fail.

However I couldn't help but berat myself for choosing one of the coldest days to go out to get the berries, it was _freezing_!

After what felt like an eternity I finally reached the covering of the forest where the snow on the ground thinned immediately due to the trees catching most of the snow instead.

And so I continued on, but at a much quicker rate then I was going before, that is until, like most things, I was stopped… again…

Because there, without any coat in the below-freezing temperature was Lin… again…

Oh Goddammit Lin…


	9. Chapter 9

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 9_

"Lin, why're you out here like this?"

I didn't sound surprised at her behavior, and in all truth, I wasn't. After all this time I've spent around her, I've grown use to her; I shuddered at the thought that I actually had started becoming _use_ to her.

"Oh, Hello Draco, I forgot my coat, but I didn't want to go back inside to get it."

I sighed, she really is trying…

"Here, use mine, you don't need _another_ trip to the hospital wing." Even though it was cold out, I shrugged off my coat and wrapped it around her; after feeling her arms I tried to de-frost them by rubbing them, hoping the friction would help.

"You're very nice, you know that?"

I stopped immediately. What had I become?!

_Nice?!_ Oh, no, no, no, that was _not_ acceptable among Malfoys. You can NOT be a Malfoy and nice at the same time, no way, no how, no ifs, ands, or buts about it, it just isn't possible.

"Something wrong, Draco? Hm… You know, I've never really noticed it before, but you have a very good name."

"A… A good name?"

"Yes, very suiting. It's a strong name, and you're obviously strong…"

And without warning she turned and grabbed my upper left arm with both hands, looking at it as though she could see through the shirt sleeve and could see my obviously well-toned awesome muscles, I mean, who couldn't?

Deciding that she was basically asking for it I rolled my sleeve up and started flexing, showing off not only my great something-cepts, but also my flawless skin; at the same time motioning towards it with my right hand as if it were something on display.

Lin started laughing at the gestures and I joined along with her, striking up my best 'muscle-man' poses, it was great fun, but would've been the end of me if anyone else had happened along, and for once I was silently praising Hermione for keeping Potter and Weasley inside to study.

After several more severly crazy moments, I heard a dull _thud_ and realized Lin had fallen on a heap of snow, her laughing dying down to quiet giggles, and after all that was left was a broad smile still stuck on her face she motioned for me to join her on the pile.

Deciding that it was only an innocent action I plopped myself down next to her, sending a light flurry of fluffy snow all over the both of us, making us sputter and begin laughing all over again as we threw small puffs of fluffy snow at each other innocently, the snow was barely even cold.

Somewhere in the back of my head I realized that I had never had this much… well… _fun_. I had entertainment, but never fun, the closest thing I ever had was tricking Potter and his friends, and that was nothing compared to this.

Without even realizing it we had moved so we were squashed against each other, I didn't mind it, it kept me warm, and by the dreamy look on her face, I assumed that neither did she.

"So Draco, do you have any questions?" "Hm?"

"Any questions for me? I like answering questions to pass the time."

"Oh."

I turned to look at her, and for once she was looking back at me as well. Ever since she first came she had always avoided eye contact, but now her gaze was unwavering and for a moment I didn't even realize that something was wrong with her mentality, she seemed perfect.

For the first time since I've known her she did seem all-there.

Oh there are many questions I want to ask you, Lin.


	10. Chapter 10

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 10_

Oh there are a _lot_ of things I want to ask you, Lin...

"Well, Lin, there is one thing that I really have been wanting to ask you…"

"What is it?"

"Well… I heard someone of high intellegence-"

"McGonagall?"

"Erm… well… yeah… Anyway, I heard McGonagall telling someone that you are well…"

" 'Not All-There'?"

"Well… yeah… I was wondering… If you could elaborate."

I held my breath, wondering if it was too much of a personal question. She turned her eyes away from me, up towards the sky, then closed them as she moved closer to me and on instinct I wrapped my arm around her to make her more comfortable.

"It means… that I… can't… understand things very… well…" She had started slurring and speaking slowly again, and I realized that whatever part of her had come back, had left, and once again she was not all-here.

"It means… that I… don't… understand things that happen… around… and… or… to me…" When she said that I couldn't help but look at the still-healing cut on her cheek and for a moment I wondered if she was remembering about how she had got it.

"It also means that… I can't understand… some feelings… some emotions…"

I felt my eyebrows crease together as I thought about that.

"You can't feel some emotions?"

"I can, but… I don't understand them, or I can't understand… things that would cause them… I've… never felt… anger… before…"

"Anger? Never?"

"Never."

"What about love?"

I didn't even know I had asked the question until I heard it leave my lips, and when Lin heard it she opened her eyes and looked straight at me.

"I don't know what that is, Draco…"

I was about to try and explain it, but she had gotten up and ran over to a large, thick bristled pine tree, under which there was no snow, but rather small plants.

"Look, Draco! Look!"

I started to get up, but immediately fell back down, I hadn't even realized that my legs had started going numb from the cold, I must've been really distracted if I hadn't noticed it.

So I slowly sat up, wiggling and shaking my limbs to get the blood pumping back through them.

I had finally reached halfway between the snow pile and where Lin was croaching when she turned, holding out her hand and in it I could see small red spheres.

"Look, Draco! Look at them!"

And in a second she had picked one up and before I could finish speaking she had already swallowed it, so my voice rang through the empty area…

"LIN DON'T EAT THAT!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 11_

"LIN DON'T EAT THAT!!!"

I had realized too late that the berry she had just eaten was none other then a Wintergreen Berry, the same type I was supposed to get for Potion class tommorrow, and the potion that required then was in lamest terms a poison.

It looked like she hadn't even heard me, she still held them towards me in a form of offering, but had picked up another one and was about to eat it again before I ran over and knocked it out of her hand.

"Why'd ya do that, Draco?"

"You're not supposed to eat those!"

Her expression held confusion in it, like it usually did, "Why not? I thought these were Wintergreen Berries…"

Now it was my turn to be confused, she knew what they were, yet she still ate them…?

"They are Wintergreen Berries…"

"Then why can't I eat them?"

"They're poisonous…"

"No they're not."

And with that she grabbed another and plopped it into her mouth. "Try some, Draco, they taste like gum. They're actually quite good right now for some reason, usually they don't come out in winter, I wonder why… oh well."

Well, some of the magic from the school keeps plants alive…

Deciding that she at least knew about the berries, I should at least try them… So I carefully picked one up, and slowly, hesitantly, I put it in my mouth and started chewing it… she was right!

It was a strange texture, it crunched at first, but then compressed, almost like the snow it had magically grew next too. It also tasted like the piece of muggle candy (gum) she had said it tasted like, only it tasted a bit better and it was edible.

Seeing my expression she smiled and handed me a small handful she had collected, then started gathering more in a small bag I recognized that we were required to keep certain items in, and remember the initial reason I had come out here in the first place, joined her in searching for more of the sweer-yet-crunchy berries, but it seems that only half managed to get in the bag, the other half was eaten.

"Okay, Lin, I think we've both had our fill and have enough for Potions class tommorrow, so how about we head back?"

Popping out from underneath a Pine tree she all but bounced over to me, "Sounds good" she replied.

So, turning back towards the castle we began the journey back and I decided to ask her another thing that had been festering in my mind.

"Hey, Lin, can I ask you something else?"

"Ask away, Draco."

"I've noticed that you haven't been sleeping in the girls' dorm, but rather in Professor Snape's chambers, is anything…?"

"Oh, no, no, no!"

She had stopped walking and was facing me, so I did the stopped also, and stood facing her.

"No, no, Draco. Others have asked me the same thing, or more accused really, but there's nothing sexual going on between me and Mr. Snape."

I almost blushed, almost. I've always had a problem with words like the 's' word, I just couldn't say them fluently and I had and still have a problem hearing them.

"Okay, I'm sorry for asking, I just wanted to know."

"Oh, it's alright, I would've asked the same thing to you if I would've noticed it. You have a nice name, Draco."

I started laughing, back to the randomness.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, like I said before, it's strong, but also unique, like a name of a great hero… or something…"

"And what about Harry Potter?"

"Who?"

"Um… the name, yes! The name! Does the name 'Harry Potter' sound strong?"

"Not really, it sort of sounds like a nerd's name…"

In my head I was disco dancing, I don't know why, but hearing that made me want to disco dance.

"You look happy, Draco. Do you not like whoever Harry Potter is?"

"Yeah, I hate him, absolutely hate him."

Even as I said that I still had a smile on my face; hearing her call him a nerd was humorous to me.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you hate Harry Potter?"

"Well, because he-…"

I stopped halfway through the sentence, what did he do? I mean, what did he do that I would hate him for? He said he didn't want my help choosing friends in 1st year, but I would do the same thing to people who would do that to me… He's in Gryffindor, Gryffindors and Slytherins are supposed to hate each other, right?

Sure we've gotten into fights, had arguments… that usually lead to fighting, but usually it was because _I_ started it… Why did I hate him? Do I even hate him?

"… I… I don't know…"

"Then, maybe you shouldn't hate him, or make amends, or something."

I drank in her words and slowly-but-surely they started to sink in and I could feel the few years of hatred towards Potter… _Harry_… start to slip away, just as if all along my hatred had been ice in my hands, and as it started to warm, it would melt, dripping through my fingers until I could not longer hold it; and once it was gone my hands would warm, until I couldn't even remember the sting of the cold I once held onto so naïvely.

"I… I think you're right, Lin."

She smiled at me, and I smiled back, and in a flash I gave her a hug before turning away to hide my blush.

"I'm glad for you, Draco."

"Thank you, Lin… Thank you so much."

"It was nothing."

"No it wasn't, not only have you just stopped an unfounded and unreasoned hate, you've also given me the happiest memory I've had yet, that isn't nothing."

"I didn't do it, I just pushed you in the right direction, it was you who did it."

"Still, thanks."

She just smiled at me, and, entwining our arms as if we've been friends for years, we headed back towards school, the now-calm snow all-but melting from our warmth.


	12. Chapter 12

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 12_

"Draco! Draco!"

"Lin! Lin!"

Despite how fast she was running, her shoes barely made a sound on the cold stone floor, well, that or I just couldn't hear her over other people talking.

"Draco! Draco! Soft! Soft!"

Ah, soft. I stopped walking and waited in the hall as she still ran. … It was a long hall. I can't exactly remember, but I think it was a few days ago or so that she had come up and told me that she'd found a copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' laying around, and after reading it, she had started using 'soft' for 'wait'.

I had never personally read 'Romeo and Juliet', I never read much actually, all I knew about it was that it was a Muggle book written in a way called 'play-form', and it was written by someone who she calls 'Uncle Shakespeare', I still had yet to ask her about it.

At long-last she reached me, but had immediately sat on the floor to catch her breath, whilst me, who knew she pushed herself without knowing it, picked her up and moved her to a nearby bench.

All around me I heard people getting a bit quieter as they moved away, ever since I had officially dubbed Lin a 'friend' (which I had never done with anyone before) people avoided me; probably because they thought I was going or already was, crazy… and sometimes it felt like I was, but I ignore those thoughts now.

After a few minutes I heard her breathing slow back down to normal, and she looked up, joy being clear in her eyes.

"Draco, Draco, guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Um… you passed a test?"

"Nope! Guess again!"

"Um… you got pudding?" I heard a light chuckle from her, meaning that it wasn't as funny as I thought it would be… dang it…

"Okay, I give up. What is it?"

"I just came back from, what's-it-called… something Studies, and they have instruments there! Like actual instruments!"

Muggle Studies? Oh yeah, she doesn't understand magic…

"What about the instruments?"

Instruments… what were those again? The things that made noise? I always forget, I never listened to 'music' I think it was called. Malfoys don't listen to music, then again, they don't do a lot of things either…

"The teacher said I could play them if I want!"

She sounded very excited by this, even though I really didn't know what it meant. So… you 'play' instruments… I didn't know they were games…

"Um… good?"

"Very good! Do you want to play some with me?" She jumped up, looking like she'd run back upstairs even though she was still panting slightly.

"Sorry, Lin, I don't know how."

"I'll teach you!"

So, you have to learn how to play these games called instruments…

"Lin, I think we have to go to our next classes soon, we shouldn't go back, but maybe later."

She looked sad for a moment before her face lit up, I could almost see a lightbulb floating above her head click on as an idea struck the gears I had once thought broken.

"I have an idea!" No offense, but _obviously_…

She reached into her bag, which I had to remind her almost everyday to bring, and pulled out an empty book which she called a 'composition notebook' and began writing in it with a pen.

Most people would think that I was just stupid for not already knowing what such simple things were, but my family, the Malfoys obviously, believed in using _strictly_ magical things, meaning parchment, quills, etc… and for some reason I never noticed other students using them here at school, and once I had learned these things, suddenly I was noticing them everywhere, like they decided to wait until I understood them to start popping out.

After a few minutes she tore out the sheet of paper she had been writing on and handed it to me before running off with a quick "Got to get to class!"

After she had disappeared behind a corner I looked down at the paper filled with the slanted, messy, fast writing I had to learn like an entirely new language, but what was really just English writen by Lin.

Looking down at the paper I realized it was something like a poem, it was an incomplete sentence on everyline that finished on the next or just lead off, sometimes repeating, and sometimes it was just random sounds, but it all rhymed.

Scribbled at the top, obviously the last thing written, I made out the words '_Memorize TheSe LineS_'


	13. Chapter 13

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 13_

Ah, sometimes I wonder how things change so fast, but usually I just go along with it, and this is exactly how I was reacting to Lin dragging me downstairs with the courtyard as our primary destination.

After classes were over I met up with her in the common room before being dragged up to the Muggle Studies class room were she taught me how to sing, which, surprisingly, was quite enjoyable to me.

I learned that the lines were lyrics to a song, which, for someone who has never heard music before (save for the chorus and the sorting hat's song) meant that they were the lines needed to be sung, like blueprints, or plans, that connected everything.

We spent what felt like an hour or so on the melody, she taught me how it was supposed to sound, what words go with what part and so on, then she sang what she called the 'harmony' to make sure I had the melody down.

Once she was certain I had it, she grabbed drums (these I knew) but they had a rope connected to them so as to put around the neck, which is what I did; then she grabbed a huge hollow piece of painted wood and wires before nearly dragging me downstairs, saying that we needed to play it outside, seeing as it was almost twilight.

On the way down I managed to see the sky started to tint red and a few stars peeped out of the sky, and sometime during the journey down she had told me she loved playing the acoustic guitar out under the sky.

I guess an 'acoustic guitar' was the wood and wire thing she was holding, or really, carrying, seeing as it had a strap similar to mine, only it was on one of her shoulders, not around the neck.

After the long journey through the labyrinth called Hogwarts we finally managed to get into the courtyard, which was surprisingly empty.

It took me a few moments, but I realized that we had been in the class for a while now, and people were still eating. I wondered when they would go back to their common rooms, for some reason nearly all of them left at the same time, I guess it was the 'follow the herd' instinct.

"Beautiful… Beautiful night… isn't it… Draco…"

"Yeah…"

"Well… Shall we start?" She had a smile on her face, and I wondered if she had picked the song by coincidence or by plan, but probably coincidence, seeing as she probably didn't think we would play it at this time of day.

I, however, couldn't feel that this song was the best there was for this time, for us… wait… for us?! There is no _us_! We're just friends… this song's only a good representative of this moment because it talks about the night…

That's all… right? That's all…

"Ready, Draco?"

I nodded my head dumbly, "Yeah…"

She nodded and started striking the wires with a little triangle she held in her hand while pressing the wires with her left hand, making one of the most amazing sounds I've ever heard, and after a while I started hitting the drums like we practiced, matching the beat she had set.

After I realized the intro was over I began to sing, just like she'd taught me… and I was so entrance by our song together I didn't even notice that a flood of students had just left the Great Hall and were now watching her play, and me sing…

_Like a gift from the Heavens_

_ It was easy to tell_

_ It was love from above_

_ That could save me from hell_

_ She had fire in her soul it was easy to see_

_ How the Devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_ There were drums in the air_

_ As she started to dance_

_ Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

_And we sang_

_ Ah oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_ And the voices rang like the angels sing_

_ And singing_

_ Ah oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_ And we danced on into the night_

_ Ay oh ay oh_

_ Ay oh ay oh_

_ And we danced on into the night_

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_

_ You could tell how we felt from the look on her face_

_ We were spinning in circles_

_ With the moon in our eyes_

_ No room left to move_

_ In between you and I_

_ We forgot where we were_

_ And we lost track of time_

_ And we sang to the wind_

_ As we danced through the night_

_And we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing_

_And singing_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_And we danced on into the night!_

Right about this time I 'rolled' on my drums, and Lin made her guitar sing its own song, making the image of dancing clear in my head; it was everything that went together with nothing… I couldn't even understand what I was saying, but all-to-soon I was called to come back and together we started clapping before I began to sing again.

_Like a gift from the Heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above_

_That could save me from Hell_

_She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see_

_How the Devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air_

_As she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands!_

_And we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing_

_And singing_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night!_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night!_

_And singing_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night!_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_Singing_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night~!_

She struck the last note, I cut off my last word, and all was silence… until a great cheering erupted all around us, almost to the point of deafening.

I look down, I hadn't even realized I'd been looking at the star-filled sky, and as I looked around, I noticed that Lin hadn't noticed the large crowd surrounding us either. All were cheering, some were making various flower petals rain gently around us, and a few (like Colin Creevy) were taking pictures with Wizard cameras.

As I looked amongst the crowd I noticed that even some teachers were applauding, and I blushed realizing that a LOT of people had just heard me sing…

My father would _not_ be happy about this…


	14. Chapter 14

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 14_

It was quiet, a real contrast to the cheering less then an hour ago.

After a while, Lin and I had managed to work through the crowd, and compliments, and get back up to the Muggle Studies room, where all was quiet… and dark…

"Well, Lin, I think that we should head off to bed, it's late…"

I had put my set of borrowed drums up on the large wooden bookcase-like-thing, and when I turned around I saw Lin sitting on the floor, holding the guitar like she was hugging it.

"I don't want to go to bed, Draco, it's a lovely night…"

"Is that the only reason?" I pressed as I strode quietly over to her, and softly plopped down next to her.

"No… I have… nightmares…"

"Of what?"

"Mostly… of being… attacked… and not being able… to… defend myself… or of others being attacked… friends and family mostly… and I'm not able to help them…"

I couldn't help myself as I gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards me; she laid her head on my shoulder as she laid the guitar across both our laps.

"So who taught you how to play guitar?"

"One of my foster fathers."

Foster fathers? Those are similar to orphanages, aren't they? I racked my brain, trying to remember my lessons in Muggle Studies which now I regretted daydreaming in. Ah, yes! Foster fathers! They're just like a father, only they adopt children instead of using their wife and/or mistress and/or random lady and/or test tubes to have their own.

"So… you don't have a family?"

"Oh, I have many families… well… they tell me to call them my family, but I don't know… who my real… parents are…"

Slowly, gently, while still keeping the guitar across both our laps, she pressed down certain wires and lightly plucked corresponding strings with her bare fingers, I wonder where that little triangle went?

The sound was different then before, more muted, softer, suiting for this circumstance.

"What song is this one?"

"A lullaby…" She replied softly, "One that one of my foster sisters taught me… she would sing it to me, said that it was my future…"

It was a soft song, and in a soft voice she sang to it, and I listened in something like a trance…

_Child of the wilderness_

_ Born into antiness_

_ Learn to be lonely_

_ Learn to find your way in darkness…_

_ Who will be there for you?_

_ Comfort and care for you?_

_ Learn to be lonely_

_ Learn to be your one companion…_

_ Never dream that out in the world_

_ There are arms to hold you_

_ You've always known_

_ Your heart was on it's own…_

_ So laugh in your loneliness_

_ Child of the wilderness_

_ Learn to be lonely_

_ Learn how to love_

_ Life that has lived alone_

_ Learn to be lonely…_

_ Life can be lived…_

_ Life can be loved…_

_ Alone…_

I felt her hand on my face as the notes flowing from the guitar stopped, looking down I noticed Lin was looking at me, her blue-grey eyes filled with worry, and only then did I realize I had been crying.

She started wiping my tears away, "What's wrong Draco? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry…"

I started shaking my head very, well, shakily, I wasn't used to crying, so my body was wracking and my eyes stung as my lungs hurt from the breathing pattern, but still I shook my head and tried to speak.

"No! No… No, Lin, it's not your fault… It was never your fault…"

"What's wrong then?"

"You said… that this 'foster sister' of yours… she…"

"She said that it was a lullaby… on for my future…"

She laid the guitar on what I guessed was supposed to hold it up before I pulled her close and rocked her like a baby, even though _I_ was the one crying.

How could someone do that?! How could someone who's supposed to be a sibling tell someone that they're condemned to loneliness?! It's such a cruel fate…

After what felt like hours, though was only a few minutes, all my cries and quivering had stopped and I was just holding Lin as she sat on my lap, her head on my chest and my head on the crown of her head, still gently rocking back and forth, just thankful that I could hold her like this; it really was comforting to hold someone, to be close to someone, to know that that person would never hate you, never hate you no matter what you did, ever…

"Draco… I should probably head back, Mr. Snape doesn't like me coming in after he's already asleep…"

"Why do you go and sleep in his room?"

We both were barely talking, our words hardly audible, just low mumbles…

"He says that if I'm not going to sleep in the dorm then I have to sleep with him, and I don't sleep in the dorm because no one wants me there, so…"

"How about you sleep next to me then?"

It was out of my mouth before I had even recognized I was thinking it.

She looked up to me and my left hand, which had been absent-mindedly rubbing her arm, moved up to gently cup her face, but I didn't even realize I was doing it until I saw my thumb softly touch the side of her mouth.

Her eyes were barely open, and for the first time I noticed she had really long eyelashes, I guess I never realized that seeing as she doesn't look into peoples eyes, she always averted eye-contact.

For some reason though, it seemed like her eyes were getting bigger, they weren't opening anymore, they were just getting _bigger_. Only after I felt a light waft of air brush against my lips did I realize I had been getting closer to her, and now we were only centimeters apart.

And then it just sorta… happened…


	15. Chapter 15

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 15_

It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. That was an understatement.

It wasn't like everything in the world connected with each other, or we merged into one being, or the world could explode and I wouldn't notice it, or any of the other things I was expecting; it was just… nice… calming… made me feel at peace with myself and that there really was no need to feel angry about anything… my worries could wait…

I realized that there was some part of me that wanted to take this further, but most of my knew that it would be selfish and more then likely damage her, so, reluctantly, I slowly pulled away, but only by a few centimeters.

She had a smile on her face, and slowly she lowered herself until her head touched my chest, and fell asleep, her smile still in place, and I had a feeling no nightmares would visit her tonight…

I don't think I've ever had such wonderful times in my life, who would've guessed that I would only have these experiences because of someone everyone had given up on? Picking her up, I led her into the common room, up the stairs, into the boys dorm, and laid her in my bed, and I crawled under the sheets right next to her.

Everyone was asleep except for me, and finally my rush ended and a wave of sleep tried to penetrate my mind, and right before I fell asleep I gave Lin a light kiss on the forhead, then I too joined the dreamworld…


	16. Chapter 16

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 16_

I woke up early, I guess I wasn't as tired as I had thought I was, but when I woke up, I realized that I wasn't the only one, as Lin was staring at me.

The sun had already risen, so I guessed it was around 7am or so.

"Good morning, Lin"

"Good morning, Draco."

I sighed, I wanted to stay where I was, seeing as I was still tired, but nobody else had woken up yet, so I needed to get Lin out of here in order to stop rumors before they even start.

"Come on, Lin, let's get up."

"Why? It's still early…"

"Because people will get suspicious if you're in here so early."

"Why?"

"Because it looks bad."

"How does it look bad?"

I sighed, she still couldn't understand very well.

"It would look like we did… inappropriate… things."

"Like have sex?"

Oh how I hated those words!

"Uh… yeah… like that…"

So, agreeing with me, we got up, quietly of course, and headed downstairs.

What day is it? I haven't really been keeping track of days, I think its Monday. Okay, because Wednesday I have- no wait, it's Tuesday- uh… Wednesday I have a test in- you know what, it actually is Monday- will you let me finish?!

Sheesh, sorry Mr. Grumpy Pants, just stop interrupting me okay? Fine, fine, sheesh…

…

…

…

I'm talking to myself…

I'm _arguing_ with myself…

That is more then likely _not_ healthy…

ANYWAY, Wednesday I have a test, don't I? What was it in again…?

Oh, well, I can't remember, I sometimes tend to forget things like tests and homework and Quidditch practice and-… QUIDDITCH PRACTICE!!!

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, tryouts are coming up! I'm almost garaunteed a spot, but if someone's better then me, and I haven't practiced…

I looked at one of the clocks, wow, it was barely 6:40, how'd I think it was past 7? Classes didn't start for me until 8, I had plenty of time to go and have a quick practice! I smiled to myself at my small plan, and turned to find Lin reading another one of her 'Uncle Shakespeare''s books.

Okay, a quick question about that, and _then_ I'll go practice.

"Hey, Lin?" I said as I walked over to her, reading next to one of the candles.

"Yeah, Draco?"

"Just out of curiosity, why do you call William Shakespeare, 'Uncle Shakespeare'?"

She smiled in slight amusement, "Well, one of my foster families like to find geneology, so they ran a DNA test… and the results said that I was related to Shakespeare… I remember one of my little brothers asked if that made him my uncle… so I've called him that ever since…"

I nodded my head, "Cool."

"Hey, I'm going to go practice Quidditch, okay?"

She looked up at me curiously, I wonder why- OH MY GOD I FORGOT SHE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT MAGIC!!!

"Quidditch? Is that like a European sport or something?"

She's not from Europe? I'll ask her about that later…

"Umm… yeah, yeah! It's native to Europe…" And most other countries that have wizards in them…

"Okay, well, have fun! Do well!"

"Thanks!"

I felt bad lying to her, but she wouldn't understand…


	17. Chapter 17

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 17_

The walk to the Quidditch pitch was, for the most part, quiet.

The sun was only barely peeking up from behind the tall hills and mountains and just recently waking up the birds that had lain quiet in their nests up until this point.

Practice was well… well it was practice. Not much more to it, I mostly focused on those sharp turns that had lost me so much before. Why I had never tried fixing that problem earlier was probably due to my overly-large ego, but it seems to has shrunken recently.

After a good 2 hours or so of practice I decided to pick up the rest later, cleaned up, and headed towards the Great Hall for a bit of breakfast before class. I hope they have waffles, I feel like waffles would be good today…

The Great Hall was crowded as usual, but really just crowded at the tables, there was plenty of walking room. However, seeing the Hall crowded was slightly surprising, usually students skipped breakfast, even though they knew that it would make them grumpy later.

I had just turned towards the Slytherin table when I fell flat on my back, and in case you didn't know, the floors are made of stone, so it _really_ hurts to fall down…

"Ugh! What the…?"

That voice… Potter?!

Sure enough, looking around I saw none other then Harry Potter being helped up by Weasley and Granger, and of course Weasley, being the impulsive hormone-overloaded person he was, had to be mean about it even though I hadn't said anything yet.

"Can't see where you're going, _Malfoy_? What's wrong, your bodyguards couldn't follow the scent of your spoiled-rotten personality?" "Just leave him Ron, he probably can't even hear you over his own self-centered thoughts."

About 3 or 4 months ago, those comments would of started a full-on duel between us, with me of course throwing the first spell… or punch… But because of recent events cough cough Lin cough cough it seems that my anger isn't really working right now, I _wanted_ to start a duel, or rather, I knew that I was expected to start one, and some people from the tables were already making bets on who'd win, while the teachers were already approaching us, ready to stop it at any moment.

And of course, the Golden Trio just stood there, waiting. Waiting for something I didn't want to start, so I decided _not_ to start it.

"Sorry, Potter-" I usually said the voice with hate or disgust, but this time I mentioned it calmly, like I would for someone I _wasn't_ supposed to hate.

"-, I wasn't watching where I was going, so, sorry. Have a nice breakfast and good luck at your house's Quidditch tryouts tommorrow."

And _yet again_ there was silence, well, from those who were paying attention, but with half of the Hall silencing, the rest followed suit, and after a few seconds there it was completely silent.

Potter spoke first, "… what?"

"Uhh… I'm sorry, good morning, good luck, have a nice day?" I repeated the main points of what I had said.

"…what? What? What? You? _You!_ Apologizing, saying 'have a nice day'?! What?!"

"What? I can't just be nice for once? Honostly Potter I thought you didn't like me being mean to you, now I'm being nice and you're complaining?"

"No, no, no! Just… Just shocked is all…"

And with that, smirking slightly and feeling better, I grabbed something off a nearby table and headed off to my first class.

Things are just going my way aren't they?

Well, I guess I can't complain, especially since- WAFFLE!!! OH THANK THE LORD! I GOT A WAFFLE!!!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hi Guyses and Galses! First off, so, so, so, very sorry about not updating as fast as I usually would, but it is a rather well… busy week… or more like more busy then it usually is. Band competitions, seeing Fiddler on the Roof twice in 3 days because it only shows for 5 days and I went with the Band and then with my family, btw Fiddler on the Roof is absolutely _fantastic_, funny and with good songs… ANYWAY, I also have been having tests (still being a Freshman does that) not to mention I've recently become obsessed with Dexter, that show about the killer who only kills killers and so on and so forth (good show, but to many nudey-scenes) ANYWAY, a lot of things have been happening, I've been busy, or busy with a hobby or obsession or practicing one of my several instruments X_x... See! I've even resorted to those little face thingies… ANYWAY (again) I tried typing up another chapter, but it's short and not a good compensation for being so long, I know how frustrating it is to be reading something that doesn't have an ending and having to wait for it… I'm still waiting for an ending to 'Another's Guilt' by Numenora or something like that on that LotR fanfiction site X_x what does Legolas' father do?!... ANYWAY I'm really sorry for the long authors note X_x I'm still a Freshman so I'm so sorry I'm not good at writing yet!

There's my long apology rant, try to enjoy the small peace offering, let the chapter begin and the story continue…

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 18_

Whispering. It was everywhere. It was with me even now, all around, and it frightens me- ah! Since when do I paraphrase _The Phantom of the Opera_? Oh yeah, since Lin began singing it.

After that peek down recent-memory lane I once again caught on to all the whispering. It had been going on for a while now, ever since that one 'nice' meeting with Potter and his friends, how long ago was that? A week? Two weeks? Well that happened… ONLY TWO DAYS AGO?! Really?! _Really?!_ It feels like weeks!

The seconds would drag to minutes, the minutes to hours, the hours to days, and the days back to seconds in an agonizing whirling of boredom and annoyance.

It had felt like it was forever ago when I had started training for Quidditch, as for why it was coming so incredibly _late_ this year I never learned, all I caught on was that it was something about security or protection or something like that.

As expected, Potter made Seeker, and Slytherin tryouts wouldn't be held until another month or so, after I realized that little tidbit it finally dawned on me as to _that's_ why Gryffindor almost always beats Slytherin, they want to win so they train early, long, and hard; where as Slytherins tend to have huge egos and just _expect_ to win… we see how that usually turns out…

Ah, but I have been practicing, I loved flying! The feel of the wind blowing through my silken white-blonde hair as I soured above the lush grounds, hearing the rushing air that whipped my face along with a tint of winter's birds chirping happily despite the cold weather, and I would search the lands and skies for just a glimpse of that small golden-…

"Draco! Draco you smile, but not answer!"

Ah Lin, it's one of your more… _away_ days isn't it?

"Morning Lin, sleep well?"

"Yes, yes, Draco!"

"I'm glad you're sleeping back in the girls' dorm."

It was true, she had begun sleeping back in the bed she had been assigned, but only because I sent Pansy a small… _gift_… That fact that after she received it she began having a panic attack so bad she was tranquilized had absolutely _nothing_ to do with it.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Ok, first off, sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating! Ok, I have had free time, but the only reason I haven't been writing is because I couldn't think of how to end it! I had this great happy ending, but also this great sad ending, and I didn't want to upset anybody, so I finally came to my senses and told myself, "'You know what?' 'What?' 'Instead of forever tormenting(I sorta hope) my readers by never finishing this fic out of indesisiveness, why don't I just put up TWO endings? With the proper labels of course…' 'You know what? I think that's a great idea!' 'So, you get started on the sad one and I'll start the happy?' 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Why do _I_ have to do the sad one?' 'What, you want the happy one?' 'Well, obviously!' 'I decided to do two and you agreed! So I get to write which one I want!' 'Oh, so you'll write _both_ of them? Cause if I don't get the happy one, I'm not helping at all!' 'Now wait a minute, ha ha, no need to be… rash… or nothing!' 'That's my finale offer.' 'Okay, okay, fine! You can do that happy one.' 'Knew it...' 'What was that?' 'Nothing, nothing, I'll get started…'" So you see, I present you with chapter 19! Which is more like the last part of chapter 18 but oh well! Look for the happy and sad endings! Which will be properly labeled either 'Not All-There Happy Ending' or 'Not All-There Sad Ending' So you don't get confused. Enjoy!_

_Not All-There_

_Chapter 19_

Lin smiled at me, she almost always smiled, being happy was one of the few things she could understand, mostly because she couldn't understand anything that would make her not happy.

"Come, come Draco!"

And with that extrememly detailed line she grabbed my arm and started dragging me, as best as she could with her being about a third of my size, in some direction deemed quieter, which led out towards the fields, down near Hagrid's hut, and finally stopping at the lake.

So quiet, we had been here a few times before, and still the snow hugged the ground, almost unwilling to let go. If only the world would let us freeze time when we wanted to, or at least let us extend it somewhat, then we could truly appreciate things…


	20. Thanks and Sorry

Thank you.

For what?

EVERYTHING.

Thanks to YOU

You have made Not All-There

My best series

…so far…

So I want to thank you

And say

I'm Sorry

Why?

Because I delayed this message for so long.

Not All-There will be delayed

For how long?

I don't know.

Let me explain…

When I had started this little project

I hadn't thought of an end.

I just had this interesting little intro and body

But no end

So

I wrote it down before I forgot

And put it up on

But…

I never thought of an end.

It was too conflicting.

Even though I had created Lin

I couldn't think of what she'd do…

So I couldn't even get STARTED on either ending

I delayed it

And delayed it

And delayed it even more

Then I forgot about this story completely

So to those of you who have waited patiently

I have to dissapoint you

But I highly doubt I'll EVER finish

Not All-There

BUT!

There's a bit of good news…

Now YOU get to create an ending.

YOU get to decide what happens.

If you want you can type it up and send it to me

And if I like it

Then I'll put it up as the ending

(giving you your due credit of course)

So have fun with that, and again

Thank you

And

I'm Sorry.

Sincerely,

Mishano


End file.
